The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (170Movies Style) Part 1 -Opening/Down to the Sea
Cast: * Ariel - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Prince Eric - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Baby Melody - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Grimsby - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Captain of the Ship - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Sailor 1 - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Sailor 2 - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Drummers - Themselves * Sebastian - Spongebob Squrepants * Max - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ariel's Sister - Bianca (The Rescuers) Tanya (An American Tail) and Mary Mouse (Cinderella and Tweezle Dee (The Little Mouse on Perade) * King Triton - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Triton's Soliders - Themselves Transcript: * (170Movies Production Appears) * Mrs.Brisby:(Sining)You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I seeYou are the song I'm singingYou're my beautiful Gadget * (Waves the Little Mer-Mouse 2:Return to sea Appearces ship inside) * ???? (Sining):Darling, we better be going * Mrs.Brisby (Sining):Look at her, isn't she glowing? * ????? (Sining):She looks divine, and you look exquisite But look at the time * Mrs.Brisby (Sining):Couldn't be, is it? * Dr.Dawson:(Sining) The crew is awaiting your orders * Raye's Grandpa (Sining):We're sailing away from our borders * Max Taylor (Sining):Steady, boy, steady * Rex Owen (Sining):Ahoy there, they're coming! * Dawson:(Sining) Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming * (drummers playing) * Mrs.Brisby (Sining):Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore * Chorus:Down to the sea we go Back to the world we know A journey to bless the princess to be Under the sun and under the sea * Fish and other Sea * (toby watching at fishes) * (Fish is downing under water) * Fish:Brisby's Coming * Turtle:Brisby's Coming * Fish 2:Brisby's Coming * Fish 3:Brisby's Coming * Fish 4:Brisby's Coming * all sea Creatures:Brisby's Coming * Spongebob Squirdpants (Sining): What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the oceanFrom sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today we're celebrating Brisby's Gadget Today when Mousekewitz's daughter Comes back into the water We're gonna have a spreeThe boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Brisby's Gadget * sea creatures:La-la-la-la-la-la oh-ho yeah la-la-la-la La- La -La * (Spongebob rids on zipper) * Merpeople chorus:Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies There's never been, not ever before A child born of sea and shore Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be together as one Under the sea and under the sun * Mrs.Brisby (Sining):This is your world, my darling One world, the land and sea My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me * (Soliders appears then comes papa Mousekewitz) * Chorus:Down to the sea we got * Bianca Tanya Tweezle Dee and Mary Mouse:Up from the Sea * Chorus:Back to the world we knowTogether we come forever to be Under one sun, the land and the sea * (Papa Mousekewitz shoots rainbow with trident again also in first movie in the end)